<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Parents by unnamedbisexualcharacter3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937594">Meet the Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedbisexualcharacter3/pseuds/unnamedbisexualcharacter3'>unnamedbisexualcharacter3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora's family, Angst, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Established Relationship, Eternia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians in Space, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, References to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Space Gays, The Gays go to space, also, because duh, catradora, did I say space gays??? Because Space gays, season 5, there's swearing sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedbisexualcharacter3/pseuds/unnamedbisexualcharacter3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugh!” Glimmer says as she and the others run after her “we’ve been here literally five minutes and there’s already a life-threatening situation?!”</p><p>“Another normal day in space Sparkles, what did you expect a welcome committee?” Catra says</p><p>---</p><p>Adora and the rest of the best friend squad have been in space for almost a year now. Going on dates, bringing back magic, everything you'd expect from these space gays. But right before they are about to go home for a month to take a break they find a planet none of them ever expected to find. Eternia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s morning started like all her mornings had since her, her friends, her girlfriend Catra, and their space cat began their journey of bringing magic back to the universe. Waking up to the gentle hum of the spaceship as it flew through space, feeling her girlfriend’s arms and legs wrapped around her as she slept peacefully, and the inner battle she had every day whether or not to just lay in their shared bed and admire Catra. </p>
<p>They’d been in space for about a year now. Stopping to bring magic back to various planets, and even having adventures on them. After all she and Catra had a lot of dates to make up for after being on opposite ends of the war for three years. </p>
<p>Adora ran her fingers gently through Catra’s hair which now fell right above her shoulders causing Catra to stir.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Adora said, planting a kiss on Catra’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Mm, five more minutes” Catra grumbled in response, cuddling Adora harder which received a giggle from Adora. </p>
<p>“Catra,” Adora said between laughs “come <em> on </em>, magic won’t bring itself back to the universe”.</p>
<p>“No, but does it need us to do so <em> right </em>this second?” Catra said, nuzzling her head in Adora’s neck and planting a kiss.</p>
<p>“Uh uh” Adora pushes Catra away “you are not going to distract me like this. Remember the last time we stayed in bed all day?”</p>
<p>Catra props herself up on her elbow smiling smugly at Adora “I do, fondly” she said causing Adora’s face to flush a deep red.</p>
<p>“Okay well, do you also remember Glimmer lecturing us and making us promise we wouldn’t miss an entire day in space again?” Adora asked, trying and failing to get her face to go back to its normal shade.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Catra wrapped her arm around Adora’s waist and moved until she was straddling her “ that part I don’t remember so well. Maybe we can get Sparkles to lecture us again” she said whispering against Adora’s lips. </p>
<p>“Catra you,” Adora said between kisses “can’t just” *<em> kiss* </em>  “ignore my poi-” * <em> kiss* </em>“ugh fine!” Adora said giving in. “But”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, almost giving in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora flipped her and Catra so she was the one on top which made Catra pout.</p>
<p>Adora gave Catra a smug grin “if we’re already planning to get in trouble I’m at least going to get comfortable” she said bending down to give her girlfriend a kiss, </p>
<p>Catra pretended to be annoyed “oh we’ll see about that Princess” she smirked.</p>
<p>Adora bent down to give Catra another kiss but was interrupted by a knock at the door. </p>
<p>“Adora, Catra” Bow’s gentle voice said through the door “it’s breakfast time!”</p>
<p>“Not now Arrow boy!” Catra shouted at the door throwing one of their pillows at it.</p>
<p>“ADORA! CATRA!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU’RE NOT BOTH IN THE KITCHEN IN FIVE MINUTES I’M KICKING DOWN THE DOOR DESPITE WHATEVER IT IS YOU’RE DOING!!!” Glimmer’s less gentle voice rang through the door.</p>
<p>Adora burst into laughter while Catra rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking cockblock Sparkles!!!” Catra shouted back at the door trying to hide her smirk. Truth is Sparkles had definitely grown on her during their time in space. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still. What a fucking cockblock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora removed herself from on top of Catra’s body which earned her a pout from her girlfriend. </p>
<p>‘Come on” she said while going through her clothes to get ready for the day “if we don’t go I have no doubts Glimmer will actually kill us”</p>
<p>“Pssh” Catra scoffed while still getting out of bed to ruffle through her own clothes “she’s not one to judge have you ever accidentally walked in on her and Arrow boy? I almost scratched my own eyes out” she said, putting the top half of her hair into a bun in an attempt to keep any of it out of her eyes. </p>
<p>Adora shuddered at the mention of walking in on Bow and Glimmer “you’ve got a point there, though I’m not sure we are any better” she said giggling.</p>
<p>Adora picked out her clothes for the day, they were pretty similar to the clothes she’d worn since leaving the Horde all those years ago only with a few changes, thanks to Catra. </p>
<p>Adora thought back on the moment about a year ago when she and Catra were in Brightmoon packing clothes for their trip to space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<em>a year ago in Brightmoon~</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adora, the fucking jacket has got to go,” Catra said holding the jacket in question away from Adora.</p>
<p>“It brings me comfort! You know what that’s like we wore the same thing pretty much every day in the Horde!” Adora argued, reaching to try to pry the jacket from her girlfriend’s evil clutches.</p>
<p>“Um, correction,” she said, moving the jacket even further away from Adora “YOU wore the same Goddamn thing every day even after you left the Horde. This is my third outfit change honey” as she pointed to her outfit “There is a royal tailor here Adora who can make you literally any outfit you want. How have you lived here this long and not taken advantage of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora chuckled over the memory. To appease her girlfriend, who was apparently now fashionable, she’d gotten rid of the jacket. Her new outfit consisted of the same boots and grey pants as they were still the most comfortable for her to move around in. She’d traded her white turtleneck and red jacket combo for a long-sleeved loose white blouse that cuffed around the wrists and had a slight v-neck, much to Catra’s delight. </p>
<p>Her hair had gotten longer and after dealing with the hair pouf jokes for the past three years, and Catra saying that every time she put her hair into the tight ponytail she lost a brain cell. So she now wore her hair in a long braid down her back with a golden ribbon holding it together, although a few pieces in the front still managed to slip out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora turned around to face her girlfriend after getting herself ready. </p>
<p>Catra was still wearing half of her short hair up. She had a pair of black boots, black pants with a vertical gold stripe, and a red jacket that was buttoned once and looked alarmingly similar to the jacket she made Adora leave behind but cropped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Hmm </em> Adora thought <em> if she wanted to wear my jacket that badly she could've just asked </em></p>
<p>But looking at the way the shirt looked on Catra, Adora decided the jacket looked better on her anyway.</p>
<p>“You gonna keep staring at me or are we going to go eat with your annoying friends?” Catra said, smirking at Adora.</p>
<p>Adora rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile and grabbed Catra’s hand leading her out of their room “come on smartass”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Sparkles,” Catra said while helping to clean up the kitchen after breakfast ”what’s the agenda today? Since we absolutely <em> couldn’t </em> stay in bed this morning”</p>
<p>Glimmer ignored Catra’s complaint “well Entrapta says that the next planet on the list should be our last one before we should stop back home to check on Etheria and get some more supplies. So I wanted us all to be prepared for this last planet. There will be plenty of time to rest when we stop home for a month. So you two” she said pointing at Catra and Adora “can do whatever it is you wanna do for a month,” she said rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“Wait is this really the last planet before we get to go home?” Catra said giddily wrapping her arms around Adora who blushed in return.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you read the pamphlet I made? This was always the plan” Glimmer said dramatically holding up a sparkling piece of pink paper Catra assumed to be the pamphlet. </p>
<p>Catra shrugged “I was a force captain for three years without going to force captain orientation. Didn’t think I’d need to read a piece of paper” </p>
<p>“Also do we really need to stop home for supplies? Most of the planets we’ve been to have been very generous with food and fuel” Adora asked</p>
<p>Bow shrugged “I think Entrapta just misses Hordak. The first part of his community service ends soon and I think she wants to see him. Plus I think we would all like to be able to walk outside this ship without the fear of” Bow begins to mimic Entrapta “the crushing void of space!”</p>
<p>The group bursts into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>“Good morning brothers! What’s going on?” Wrong Hordak says walking into the kitchen with Melog and Entrapta who had their own “tiny breakfast” earlier than the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“Just going over today’s plan Entrapta since some of us can’t be bothered to read a simple sheet of paper” Glimmer said glaring at Catra who just shrugged as she walked over to pet Melog.</p>
<p>“Well there may have to be a new plan, we think there’s something you should all see,” Entrapta says running out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>The group looked at each other curiously before following Entrapta into the main part of the ship.</p>
<p>“What’s going on Entrapta? Is there something wrong with Darla?” Bow asked looking around the ship which really could fall apart at any moment. </p>
<p>“No Darla is fine” Entrapta pauses to embrace the ship “the next planet on our trip was going to be Planet 37-B the planet with no land only water-”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Catra and Melog's fur stood up as they both jumped onto Adora who tried to calm them down.</p>
<p>“This is why you read the pamphlet idiot” Glimmer said smugly.</p>
<p>“Buuuut, I think there is a different planet we should visit which may have more personal significance,” Entrapa said, pressing multiple different buttons on Darla’s console.</p>
<p>“Agreed, let’s definitely ditch the water planet,” Catra said, shaking her head so hard Adora worried it might fall off.</p>
<p>Entrapta pushed a few more buttons and a holographic picture of a planet popped up “Planet 2-A” she said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by personal significance Entrapta?” Bow asked as they all crowded around the hologram.</p>
<p>“Well Planet 2-A is still pretty inhabited and may have its own magic,” Entrapta says reading off the hologram “But Planet 2-A is also known as-”</p>
<p>“-Eternia...” Adora whispered reading the same line on the hologram.</p>
<p>“...I’m guessing this wasn’t in the pamphlet Sparkles,” Catra said quietly.</p>
<p>“No this,” Glimmer said looking anxiously at Adora “this definitely wasn’t in the pamphlet".</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! This is my first she-ra fic and also the first fic i've published! I hope you like it I'll try to update regularly :). I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Sorry for the swearing but I wanted Catra to say f*ck. Also the idea of Adora with a braid feels so soft to me I Iove it. Please leave comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I'm alive. Here's chapter two enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire ship is quiet except for the background hum of space. Everyone in the room seems to be too nervous to say anything that may backfire. Adora is staring at the hologram of what may be her home planet.</p><p>Catra is the first bold enough to say anything.</p><p><br/>“Adora, do you think-”</p><p><br/>“-Entrapta” Adora cuts Catra off “set Darla’s coordinates for Planet 2-A. How long do you think it will take us to get there?”</p><p><br/>“According to my calculations it will take us approximately one day,” Entrapta says while pressing seemingly random buttons on Darla’s console.</p><p>“Good,” Adora says, nodding “well, you heard her, we have a day to get ready for arrival at Planet 2-A,” Adora says, turning towards the team. “Entrapta, Wrong Hordak attempt to make communication with the people on the ground to let them know we’ll be coming, Bow learn all you can about this planet and it’s magic, Catra learn what you can about their military defenses, Glimmer prepare us for going down to the planet with food and anything else we may need. When all that is finished come to me so we can make a plan and prepare to land.” Everyone nods their heads in response with Entrapta grabbing Wrong Hordak with her hair and running off to start her assigned task.</p><p>“Okay..” Bow starts walking over to Adora ”but Adora do you want to-”<br/>“-I’ll be in my barracks, there’s some, some stuff I have to do before the arrival” Adora quickly blurts out and then turns quickly going to her room.</p><p>“Adora!” Glimmer starts to head after Adora but is stopped by Catra’s hand on her shoulder.<br/>“It’s okay Sparkles, I got this” she smiles reassuringly and walks after Adora.</p><p>Catra walks down the hallway to the room that she and Adora share. She smiles, so many memories have been in this room. Catra and Adora choose to sleep in this room of the ship even though it was the smallest as it was the one Adora put her in after saving her from Horde Prime all that time ago. Catra feels a tear roll down her face remembering how lost she felt then. She was so scared back then. Afraid that she would never be accepted in Etheria. Afraid that Adora only saved her out of obligation not because she wanted Catra at her side. When they came back onto the ship to bring magic back to the universe Catra insisted that she and Adora have this room. They were working on turning the bad memories good.</p><p>Catra knocked on the door lightly ”Adora?”</p><p>“Catra I’m busy” Adora’s voice called back</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes “bullshit” she opened the automatic door to the barrack and walked in.</p><p>Adora turns around angrily “Catra!”</p><p>“Adora!” Catra shot back putting a hand on her hip and smirking.</p><p>“Catra I was serious about being busy!” Adora says brushing past her girlfriend to go back to the task she was pretending to be busy with.</p><p>Catra sighs and walks over to Adora grabbing her arm and pulling her to their shared bed sitting down pulling a reluctant Adora with her.<br/>“Adora, you know I love you right?” Catra rubs her thumb over the back of Adora’s hand.</p><p>“What? Yes of course is that what you came in here to tell me?”</p><p>“So you know that also means you don’t have to hold the weight of the universe on your shoulders alone anymore right?” Catra lifts Adora’s chin to get her to look her in the eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re-”</p><p>“Yes, you do. Eternia Adora?”</p><p>Adora sighs, hanging her head, taking her hand out of Catra’s hold to put her head in her hands. The weight and pressure she tries so hard to hold becoming too heavy.</p><p>Catra wraps her arms around Adora’s body and rubs her back “Adora? Come on baby talk to me”</p><p>Adora releases another heavy sigh “I don’t even know Catra, ever since Shadow Weaver told me I wasn’t born on Etheria it’s felt as if there’s, like something missing? Like there are pieces of me, a history that I don’t even know you know?”</p><p>Catra nods rubbing her back to encourage her to continue.</p><p>“And I thought that maybe this journey would help me figure out where I came from. That from what Bow's dad's learned about the first ones, that maybe Eternia was the name of a planet? Of, my home planet? But when the star siblings sent us the list of rebel planets that needed help, Eternia wasn’t on there. I figured I was wrong. And I just forgot about it. I have you, Glimmer, Bow, the rest of our friends. With as much as we all lost in the war I’m so happy I got lucky enough to have all of you” Adora said smiling weakly and grabbing Catra’s hand “ especially you, this past year with you has been so incredible Catra. But then Entrapta showed us Eternia and I- I still have questions you know? I’m scared what if we go there and it’s a wasteland, or if we go and I’m not even from there? I don’t even know what it is I want from this planet, it just feels stupid to even be scared about it.” tears began to well up in Adora’s eyes " I'm sorry Catra”</p><p>“Hey now,” Catra said, turning her girlfriend and moving her face so she could brush her tears away ”you’re such an idiot, you know that?” she laughed weakly upset by how much this was hurting Adora “ don’t apologize for wondering about where you’re from Adora, we were raised in quite literally a pile of trash by some of the shittiest people I’ve ever known. It would be weird of you not to wonder, why didn’t you tell me about any of this?”</p><p>Adora shrugged “Honestly, I don’t know. You don’t seem to wonder where you’re from so it felt stupid for me to wonder”</p><p>“Adora” Catra rolled her eyes “of course I’ve wondered where I am from, growing up it felt nice to imagine that maybe I could have had a different life than the one we did”<br/>Adora looked at Catra in shock “What?! Why didn’t you say anything to me?”</p><p>Catra chuckled “Because silly” she cupped her girlfriend’s face “I didn’t need anyone else, not when I had you. Everything we went through was beyond terrible. But knowing you? Getting to love you? I wouldn’t have traded that for anything in the world” she leaned forward and closed the gap between her and Adora’s lips</p><p>Adora kissed her back. It was chaste and a little salty due to the tears that had rolled down Adora’s face. But it was still her favorite feeling in the world. Scratch that the whole universe.</p><p>Adora pulled away “I’m scared Catra,” she said laying her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.</p><p>“I know baby,” she held her tightly “But it’s gonna be okay. Nothing else matters right? Long as we have each other we will be fine. We survived Horde Prime, Shadow Weaver, and more importantly, eating nothing but those shitty ration bars all those years” she said which received a chuckle from Adora “we can survive anything, Eternia should be scared of us” she said smirking.</p><p>Adora pulled away from her girlfriend smiling “Okay. Well, then I guess we should go and actually do some work to prepare for this mission huh?”</p><p>Catra leaped off the bed “that’s the spirit!” she said holding her hand out for Adora.</p><p>Adora laughed and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the bunker hand in hand and into the mission control area getting the attention of Bow and Glimmer.</p><p>“Everything okay guys?” Bow asks, looking at Adora’s face which must be puffy and red as hell by now.</p><p>“Peachy! I saved the mission” Catra says smiling triumphantly.</p><p>Adora elbows Catra in the side “Yea I’m fine. I was just scared about this mission” she responds sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t be! We’ve got your back Adora! We’re gonna rock this mission!” Glimmer says</p><p>“Hell yea! Eternia is no match for the best friend squad!!” Bow adds on bouncing and both him and Glimmer attack Adora and Catra with a group hug.</p><p>“Ack! Why do I have to be a part of this?!” Catra snaps squirming in the hug as if she wasn’t secretly comforted by the warmth of her two friends and girlfriend.</p><p>Adora laughs “I love you guys,” she says hugging her friends back. Thinking that maybe everything might actually be okay. As long as she had them by her side.</p><p>“Alrighty!” Adora says ending the hug “there’s still tons to prepare!” She says clapping her hands and walking to the huge window in the front of the room.<br/>“So,” she says smirking and looking out the window, at the space that was a continuous nothing and everything at the same time “who’s ready to go to Eternia?” She asks.</p><p>“Us!” Bow and Glimmer shout at the same time as they begin to crowd her and share what they began preparing in the time that Adora and Catra were gone.</p><p>Catra walks a little slower over to Adora than Bow and Glimmer. Now that Adora’s nerves seemed to have calmed she feels her own begin to stir. And questions she didn’t know she had begin to form in her own head.</p><p>She shakes her head physically trying to get rid of her doubt. She loved Adora. Adora loved her. She <em>liked</em> their idiot friends. They'd kick ass. She knew they would.</p><p>“To Eternia we go!” she said smiling, telling herself everything would be fine.</p><p>She hoped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Eternia and beyond! Hey! SO sorry for such a late update. The last two weeks have been kind of hectic for me and this is the first fic I've written for real. Anyway hope you enjoy it! In the future I will try to update at least once a week :) as always pls leave comments I love validation. This chapter is a little short but the next one should be longer (thicc-er) as that's when they'll actually arrive in Eternia.</p><p>Also if anyone know how to keep notes for each chapter in THAT chapter pls lemme know lmao the layout is bugging me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship is quiet. Everyone is running around making last-minute preparations for their trip to Eternia. Everyone tried to figure out what they could about the curious planet but there was not much information to find. Bow called his dads to inform them that their suspicions about Eternia being the home planet of the First Ones could actually be correct which filled them both with delight. However, despite them helping out with research and the team’s own efforts on the ship they were not able to find out much about the planet. It seems as though when the First Ones left Etheria they took most of their history with them. No one had said it yet but the gang was worried there might not be anyone at all on the planet. </p><p>But it didn’t matter. Adora had to know the answers to her questions and the rest of the team was going to support her in that. And if they found nothing. Well, at least they tried. Hopefully, Adora wouldn’t be too upset about it. And they’d return to Etheria for a bit of normalcy and most importantly gravity for a while, and eventually, Adora would be fine.</p><p>At least that’s what Catra told herself as she anxiously packed her bag and put on her spacesuit. </p><p>“She’s gonna be okay” Melog purrs at Catra putting their head in her lap.</p><p>Catra sighs “I know, I’m just worried”</p><p>Melog rubs their head against Catra “you’ll be okay too”</p><p>“I know that too," Catra says hugging Melog "thank you”</p><p>The automatic door of Catra and Adora’s room opens and Adora walks in dressed in her space suit minus the helmet looking as adorable (pun intended) as ever. </p><p>“Hey Catra, you almost ready? We’ll be landing soon” she says, grabbing her own bag for the trip.</p><p>“Yea, just telling Melog to calm down,” Catra says petting the cat’s head who starts to meow in protest.</p><p>Adora laughs “you know, just because I can’t understand them doesn’t mean I all of a sudden can’t tell when you’re lying</p><p>Catra crosses her arms “pssh pleeeease we all both out of the two of us which one is the better liar” she smirks</p><p>Adora chuckles and walks over to Catra wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close to her chest. Catra sighs and returns the gesture laying her head on Adora’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love you, you know that right?” Adora says running her fingers through Catra’s hair</p><p>Catra laughs, “Of course dummy”.</p><p>Adora pulls away “So you know I’d never leave you, and that I never meant to leave you. Right?”</p><p>Catra looks at Adora in shock “What? Adora, I’m past that, we’re both past that”</p><p>“I need you to answer my question Catra” her tone gets serious</p><p>Catra cups Adora’s face gently “of course I know that Adora. Why would you ask that?”</p><p>Adora places a hand on one of Catra's and strokes the back of it with her thumb, her eyes begin to become glassy “I just, I can’t lose you again.” she murmurs “I can’t have you thinking I’d leave you and lose you again like I did. I needed you to know that before this trip because I’m afraid you’re thinking I'd leave you for whatever we might find. And I wouldn’t. I would never leave you. I could <em>never</em> leave you.” tears start to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Oh Adora,” Catra says lightly chuckling as she wipes away the tears from Adora’s eyes “I know. I know you wouldn’t leave me and-and I know now that you didn’t mean to back then. Also bold of you to assume I’d ever let you leave me” she says which gets a chuckle from Adora “I’m just worried about what we’ll find down there and, if you’ll be okay if you don’t find what you need”</p><p>Adora shakes her head “I want answers Catra, but I already have what I need, I have Bow, and Glimmer, and all of our friends, and most importantly I have you. I don’t need anything else”</p><p>Catra smiles and kisses Adora’s hand “I love you too idiot”.</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Glimmer’s voice rings from further in the ship “you do know we have a mission today right?” Adora and Catra laugh.</p><p>“Yea yea,” Catra grabs both of their bags and her helmet “we’re coming Sparkles!”</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>The door to the ship opens to show a vast and lush forest. The gang walks out of the ship while Entrapta runs on her pigtails to do some “very important tests”. The planet seems to hum with life in a kind of peculiar way. </p><p>“Adora?” Glimmer speaks up “Do you think this is-”</p><p>“-Magic?” Adora responds “I’m not sure actually, it feels different?”</p><p>“That is an important observation,” Bow says matter of factly “ but not as important as pointing out how cute Catra looks in her new helmet,” he says as his eyes practically become stars.</p><p>“Bow!” Catra says from her new helmet which has cat ears and now a ponytail hole for her hair that had grown since the first time they were first in space “that’s really not important right now”.</p><p>“I disagree. I also think you look very cute” Adora says grinning from ear to ear and hugging Catra.</p><p>“You all are so annoying,” Glimmer says, rolling her eyes and trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“OKAY, EVERYONE!” Entrapta yells “my readings show that the atmosphere here is safe!” as she throws her helmet to the side. </p><p>Everyone takes off their helmets and begins to gather around Entrapta. </p><p>“So, what’s the plan here? Is this even a planet that has its own magic?” Catra asks</p><p>“It’s difficult to tell. But all I can tell is that this forest is <em> THRIVING </em> there are many plants and an entire ecosystem!” she squeals “magic or not this planet is certainly doing great”</p><p>“Are there any forms of intelligent life?” Adora asks</p><p>“Too early to tell,” Entrapta says which earns a look of disappointment from Adora “but don't worry the only way to know for sure is by seeing if we can get out of this forest and to some land.”</p><p>“Well, then we better start walking!” Bow exclaims, clapping his hands together.</p><p>The gang starts to walk through the forest. Adora looks around, the Eternian sky is a bright blue with swirls of purple and pink. The trees are tall, green, and fluffy with strange animals running throughout them. A reptile looking creature with crystals for a body cries out and some leaf-like creatures on the trees fly through the forest.</p><p>“This planet is..” she starts.</p><p>“INCREDIBLE!” Entrapta shouts running around,  picking and prodding at different plants and animals probably for research.</p><p>Adora peers down to look at one of the leaf creatures which hops onto her hand and rubs against it.</p><p>“...yea...it kind of is,” she says smiling and petting the creature.</p><p>“Do you really think this could be your home planet, Adora?” Bow asks</p><p>“I-I don’t know Bow, I was a baby when I was taken I don’t remember anything,” she says “but, I guess this wouldn’t be a bad place to be from huh?” she says releasing the creature and letting it fly into the forest.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!” a high pitched screech cuts through the calm of the forest causing all the animals to fly or run in the opposite direction of the sound.</p><p>“Uh, what was that?” Catra says her tail sticking straight up.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a screeching animal?” Glimmer suggests “that just naturally screams and means no harm???”</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” the sound comes again.</p><p>“Well, we might as well find out,” Adora says as she starts to run in the direction of the sound.</p><p>“Ugh!” Glimmer says as she and the others run after her “we’ve been here literally five minutes and there’s already a life-threatening situation?!”</p><p>“Another normal day in space Sparkles, what did you expect a welcome committee?” Catra says jumping onto the trees and leaping through them.</p><p>The gang reaches a clearing where a young girl with olive skin and dark hair is lying on the ground trapped by three massive green animals with long razor-sharp teeth.</p><p>“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!!!” Adora shouts and transforms into She-Ra.</p><p>The animals and the girl turn to see what the disturbance is. </p><p>Adora jumps onto one of the animals piercing her sword into it. Catra leaps from the tree she was perched on and onto another one of the animals bringing her claws out to slash its body. Glimmer jumps onto the last one and latches on teleporting herself and it into the sky where Bow shoots a net at it trapping it. Glimmer then teleports next to the girl and teleports her to safety. </p><p>Catra jumps off her animal and it runs away. Adora’s also hobbles away defeated. Adora jumps down in front of the net where the last animal is trapped and cuts the net with her sword and it immediately runs after its companions deep into the forest. </p><p>“Well, that was fun,” Adora says wiping her brow.</p><p>“I think we have different definitions of the word fun Adora” Bow laughs.</p><p>“Uh, you guys we have more pressing matters!” Glimmer says gesturing to the girl next to her.</p><p>The gang turns to look at the small girl next to Glimmer, who is shaking so hard she might as well be vibrating.</p><p>“Oh um” Adora de-transforms and walks over to the girl “do you, um do you...live here? Are you a First One?” she asks.</p><p>“Do-do I… am I... what?” she squeaks out.</p><p>Entrapta appears out of nowhere with Wrong Hordak and her lab supplies and scans the girl with a gadget only she would understand “subject appears to have similar chemistry to the plants and animals I looked at earlier. Meaning she is of Eternia!” she exclaims.</p><p>The girl, who most certainly is not enjoying being poked and prodded by a random stranger, scoots away from Entrapta slowly.</p><p>“Okay, none of you know how to greet people,” Glimmer says and turns to the girl “Hey, um do you have parents?” she asks and the girl nods. </p><p>“Great! Where are they? We can take you to them” Glimmer says.</p><p>The girl looks scared and looks around at the rest of the group until her eyes land on Catra “KITTY!” she screams.</p><p>“Wait what?” Catra says as the girl jumps onto her leg.</p><p>Adora giggles ”I think she likes you Catra”</p><p>“What? Why do all aliens like me so much?” She asks and Melog grumbles in response.</p><p>“Cause you’re the cutest” Adora says kissing her cheek making Catra’s whole face turn a deep red.</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes “Ugh okay” she pries the girl off of her leg and kneels down to reach her level “Hey, um, child? What’s your name and what are you doing out here alone?” she asks.</p><p>“Elise,” she says shyly “I was picking berries for lost pwincess day”</p><p>“What’s lost princess day?” Adora asks, kneeling next to Catra.</p><p>Elise perks up “Lost pwincess day is the day we come together and wish for the return of the lost pwincess! We also eat sweets and play!” she giggles “that’s why I was picking berries!” she cocks her head to the side “everyone knows about lost pwincess day. You don’t know?”</p><p>“Well we aren’t from around here,” Adora says and stands up “but we can take you back home if that’s okay”.</p><p>Elise hesitates then nods and grabs Catra’s hand “okay,” she says smiling.</p><p>Catra grumbles but picks the girl up and puts her onto her shoulders. “Okay kid, tell us how to get you home”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I'm a day late on my promise of weekly updates but I wanted to research about First One origins. Also thought you all would rather a good and slightly thiccer chapter than a bad one. Anyway I'm so glad people like this! I didn't expect it to gain so much traction since it's my first fanfic. I'm going to link my tumblr below and if you want to send me anything ESPECIALLY if you make art (that would be so amazing lol) you can there! :)</p><p>https://everydaydelilah.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm REALLY late on updating explanation at the end of the chapter. I made this one thicc to make up for it :) hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while of wandering through the forest, stopping every now and then to look at the peculiar plants and wildlife, Elise eventually led the gang to a small village where many others, first ones the gang presumes, were gathered together running around making preparations for lost princess day. There are many different huts with pointy tops where families are gathered together. Out of one of the huts walks two women, one with olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair similar to Elise’s tied in an intricate yet delicate looking braid, next to her is another woman with darker skin, purple eyes, and incredibly curly dark purple hair tied into a beautiful updo with gold jewels threaded into her hair. Both are wearing long white dresses with gold pointy shoulders and many different symbols in blue and gold. </p><p>“Mamas!” Elise yells and tries to scramble off of Catra’s shoulders where she stayed for the majority of the trip to the village, besides the one time she insisted on riding on Melog’s back. </p><p>The women look up and smile widely when they see Elise and begin to head over. Catra bends down so Elise can run over to her mothers. </p><p>“Baby!” the olive-skinned woman cries and hugs Elise “we were wondering where you ran off to!”</p><p>“Did you run into trouble again” the darker-skinned woman smirks and ruffles Elise’s hair. </p><p>“No!” Elise says defiantly and then looks away and pouts “maybe..”</p><p>“Who are your friends?” the olive-skinned woman looks up at the gang.</p><p>Elise perks up at that “Oh! Mamas!” she says and looks at the gang gesturing them to join her with her hands “This is kitty,” she says pointing at Catra who rolls her eyes but smiles “Kitty’s wife,” she says pointing at Adora which earns snickers from Glimmer and Bow and makes Adora and Catra’s faces become tomato red within a second, Adora is about to object when Elise cuts her off “Kitty’s friends,” she says broadly gesturing at the rest of the gang “and kitty’s kitty!” she says wrapping her small arms around Melog’s neck who purrs at the affection. </p><p>Her moms laugh at the descriptions of everyone in the group. </p><p>“Well nice to meet you all, Kitty, Kitty’s wife, Kitty’s friends, and kitty’s kitty?” the olive-skinned woman says chuckling “My name is Kara and this is my wife Orla, we hope Elise didn’t cause you too much trouble,” Kara says ruffling Elise’s hair while she grumbles “she has a bit of a… habit of getting into trouble” The gang shares a look thinking of the fight they had with the three odd animals earlier. </p><p>“At the worst times too,” Orla says shaking her head “we’ll be late to lost princess day if you don’t hurry up young lady,” Orla says looking at Elise who nods her head so hard Catra worries it will fall off “do you have the berries we asked for?” Orla says.</p><p>“Yes mama!” Elisa says holding her basket full of berries of all different colors.</p><p>“Good,” Kara says, taking the basket “now go get washed up and dressed while your mama and I finish up the food”.</p><p>Elise nods and begins to run into the hut but not before turning around to hug everyone, she hugs Catra and Melog twice.</p><p>“Bye Kitty” she whispers to Catra and then runs inside to get ready.</p><p>The gang stands awkwardly in front of Orla and Kara.</p><p>“So…” Kara begins “are you all excited for lost princess day?”</p><p>The gang shares a look before Bow, resident regular guy, speaks up “actually, um, we don’t know what lost princess day is? We are not really from around here” he says</p><p>Orla chuckles “well, you sure chose a good day to come around then. Come inside we have to finish making food anyway we’ll explain the whole thing to you” she says, taking her wife’s hand and already heading inside. </p><p>Adora turns towards Catra “come on <em>Kitty</em>” she says smirking and holding out her hand. Catra rolls her eyes and then smirks back “Okay <em>Kitty Wife</em>” she says, taking her hand and laughing at the blush on Adora’s face. </p><p>They walk into the hut which is bigger on the inside. There is a kitchen where there is already food piled high. Steaming hot green meat from an unfamiliar animal, varying fruits and other produce, a big tub with a swirling glittery blue liquid, and yellow and brown cakes filled with the whipped cream of berries of colors purple, pink, yellow, green, and blue. Everything smells amazing, Adora is reminded of the first time she ate food that wasn’t purely for the purpose of consuming enough nutrition to fight and live, well just barely. </p><p>Kara pats the seats surrounding a wooden table with swirling symbols covering it gesturing for them to sit down. She grabs plates for the whole group and sets down some of the green meat, a bowl full of different produce, a singular cake with whipped blue cream swirling out of the top, and pours a pitcher of the glittery blue liquid. While it all looks odd it smells amazing and the gang is starved and begins to dig in. Entrapta cuts her food into little bits and saves some of it to study later. Wrong Hordak resists the urge to pour amniotic fluid over his meat. Bow and Glimmer toast with the swirling glittery drink and gulp it down with pleasure. Catra scarfs down her piece of berry cake and gives Melog some of the scraps of her meal under the table. Adora looks like she’s absolutely in heaven, eating food from this planet gives her an odd feeling of comfort. And the berry cake may be the best thing she’s ever eaten in her life. She looks over at Catra.</p><p>“Hey,” Adora says, poking her girlfriend’s cheek which is stuffed with cake.</p><p>“Wuh?” Catra responds, mouth still full of cake, the word barely having room to leave.</p><p>Adora chuckles at her girlfriend’s antics, “You know” she says smirking “if we ever <em>do</em> get married, this berry cake would be an excellent wedding cake”</p><p>Catra chokes on the cake in her mouth and starts coughing so much it catches the attention of the whole group and even Orla in the kitchen who is making a few more berry cakes.</p><p>“Something wrong with the cake?” Orla calls worriedly.</p><p>“No!” Catra says grabbing the pitcher of juice and gulping it down until her cough goes away “it’s really really good, thank you” she says quietly and looks over at Adora who is trying, and failing, to hold back laughs. She smiles “actually, we’d love a recipe before we leave,” she says never taking her eyes off of Adora who blushes at the implication. </p><p>Orla looks between the two and smiles “Of course” she says and returns to cooking the berry cakes.</p><p>“So” Kara sits down grabbing herself a slice of berry cake “it’s actually quite simple years ago the King and Queen had a baby girl, the royal princess, but she was lost as a baby almost immediately after her birth. No one in all of Eternia knows where she went, some think she was stolen from her parents, others think she just died and the King and Queen don’t know any other way to deal with their grief. But every year on the day that was her birthday the King and Queen throw one huge party. Hoping wherever she is that all the ruckus leads her back to them. It started off kind of sad you know? Having a party because your child was taken from you? <em>Eugh </em>poor taste is what I thought.” she says shaking her head disapprovingly  “But the whole planet really got into it. Now we mainly use it to get together and celebrate family and our blessings” Kara says smiling and looking over at Orla “but” she says taking a second slice of cake, because it truly is delicious, “this year is different”.</p><p>“How so?” Glimmer asks sitting up in her chair.</p><p>“Well because of She-Ra of course” Kara answers, taking a bite of her cake.</p><p>“What?!” the whole group asks, putting down their food.</p><p>“Well, you know the universe was saved from the dominion of Horde Prime by She-Ra this year. Here on Eternia, we were lucky, but most of us on our sister planets have been wiped out. There aren’t even as many of us on Eternia as there once were. Our people used to be so powerful, and spread throughout the universe. But Horde Prime killed many of our people” Kara says tearing up but shaking it off to continue “But luckily thanks to She-Ra we don’t have to worry anymore. And that gives the King and Queen hope you see because they believe She-Ra might be their lost daughter” </p><p>The whole group looks at Adora, “Their daughter?! Why?” Adora asks.</p><p>“Well" Kara begins “ See the King and Queen may have lost their daughter, but they also had a son. They’re twins actually. Here on our planet, he is known as He-Man, or his actual name Adam. Usually, there is just a She-Ra and they are not always royal, but legend says with them being twins that is why there is also a He-Man. The King and Queen thought that with a He-Man in this generation maybe the She-Ra line stopped with the last She-Ra. But then <em>this </em>She-Ra emerged and defeated Horde Prime. So they have hope that she is still out there. And this year's festival is going to be the biggest yet!” She says raising her hands for effect. </p><p>Adora is quiet as are the rest of her friends. </p><p>“Kara,” Orla says chuckling and walking over setting her new cakes down, “I think that’s enough of the history lesson dear” she kisses Kara’s cheek.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara says rolling her eyes “you know how into this stuff I can get” and Bow thinks Kara would get along very well with his dads.</p><p>“So,” Orla says, pulling up her own chair “where did you guys say you were from again?”</p><p>“Uh…” Catra begins looking at Adora.</p><p>“Well...” Glimmer begins “we are actually-”</p><p>“Mamas!” Elise shouts running into the kitchen. She has on a new dress which is light pink with a fluffy ballerina skirt, a golden sash, that she has tied poorly, and pointy golden shoulders similar to the ones her moms wear. Her dark hair is all over the place and her eyes, which the group can now clearly see are a bright purple similar to Orla’s, are scanning the berry cakes like a predator approaching its prey. She reaches out a small hand to grab a piece.</p><p>“Uh uh!” Orla says “first let's make you look more presentable little miss” which earns an eye roll from Elise as Kara grabs a brush and begins to brush Elise’s hair and braid it intricately. Orla fixes the golden sash on her dress.</p><p>“So” Catra begins “is there any place we could learn more about this lost princess day?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Kara responds, wrapping a bow at the bottom of Elise’s braid “the grand library in the center of the kingdom has everything you’d ever want to know about the lost princess. I’ve been there many times myself” she laughs.</p><p>“We can actually take you to the center of the kingdom we were about to head there ourselves,” Orla says packing some of the food away “that’s where the main festival is, and it’s the best place to party today”</p><p>“We’d love that, thank you!” Bow says enthusiastically </p><p>Adora who has been quiet since the mention of the word daughter excuses herself and walks outside the hut. Catra’s eyes follow her, she turns to Kara, Orla, and Elise and smiles “Excuse me I- I’m just going to go check on her '' she walks outside before they have the chance to respond. She finds Adora sitting on a log near the hut and sits next to her. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Catra speaks up. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” she asks.</p><p>Adora looks up from the ground and sighs. She looks around at all the people laughing and gathering up food and more items to go celebrate at the center of the kingdom. They all look so happy. “<em>This</em>,” she says quietly. </p><p>“What about, <em>this</em>?” Catra presses. </p><p>“This I, could I have had <em>this</em> Catra?” she says looking at Catra, her blue eyes looking into Catra’s mismatched ones. </p><p>“Adora..” Catra begins.</p><p>“-Am I the one they are looking for Catra?” Adora says “have I been, on the other side of the universe, while my family was looking for me?? Do I have,” she looks back at the ground again “a family? A,” her voice cracks “a brother?” tears begin to well in her eyes.</p><p>“Were you not expecting to find one Adora?” Catra asks quietly.</p><p>“I thought maybe I could be from here but, but wishing for a family?” she looks at Catra tears falling down her face “that was too much to hope for. That is still too much to hope for.” she says </p><p>Catra wraps her arms around the girl who begins to cry. </p><p>“You know the worst part?” Adora laughs dryly “if I knew what day my birthday was maybe I’d know. But Shadow Weaver couldn’t even give us that much."</p><p>Catra sighs sadly and runs her hand over Adora’s hair. The Horde took so much from them. <em>Too</em> much. They were lucky to find each other but finding yourself is even harder if not impossible when you are told so little about yourself. That even your own birthday doesn’t matter. </p><p>“Well,” Catra says lightly bringing Adora’s chin up to look at her and then wiping away her tears with her other hand “we-I’m sorry,” she says tears forming in her own eyes “I’m so sorry Adora. I’m so sorry that you were taken from whoever, and that this” she gestures around to the people around her “that this is something you maybe could have had. But you still can have this Adora. We can go find out right now. And if not, you don’t have to be from somewhere for it to be your home” she says smiling and caressing Adora’s face.</p><p>Adora smiles “Okay,” she says sniffling and wiping her face “ well let's go find out yea?” she says getting up and grabbing Catra’s hand. </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>They reach the grand library in the center of the kingdom thanks to the help of Kara, Orla, and Elise.</p><p>Kara and Orla hug the group. Orla hands Catra the recipe for berry cake and also a basket filled with some food.</p><p>“Oh,” Catra says taking the basket “this is so kind of you but we couldn’t-” </p><p>“Uh uh,” Orla says, shaking her head “you saved our little girl from God knows what. It is the least we can do'' she says smiling. She looks over to Adora and Catra’s eyes follow “plus, it’s always nice to have a meal with those you love, especially with your <em>wife</em>” she says smiling and looking at Kara. </p><p>“Oh!” Catra blushes “Oh we aren’t, we um, I mean we are together, and we <em>do</em> love each other, but we aren’t um, I mean we haven’t really talked about-, and it’s so early, and I don’t know why Elise thought but-” Catra trips over her words.</p><p>Orla laughs wholeheartedly “Oh, trust me I’ve been there, but trust me,” she says looking at Kara lovingly, the edges of her purple eyes wrinkling “when you know, you know. Just cause she’s not your wife yet, doesn’t mean she won’t be one day” she says and Catra’s face somehow becomes even redder than she thought possible. </p><p>“I, um, I-” Catra begins.</p><p>Orla chuckles “promise me you won’t wait too long yea?” she says looking away from Kara and looking at Catra. Catra looks down but nods and hugs Orla. Catra puts the recipe in her pocket and walks over to the rest of the gang who is saying goodbye to Elise who is hugging Adora tightly. </p><p>“I will miss you Kitty Wife!” she says tears forming in her eyes and Adora chuckles “I’ll miss you too Elise”. She says. Elise looks around for a second before hugging Adora closer “Also, I know your secret, lost pwincess She-wa '' she whispers. “What-” Adora begins. “Don’t worry!” Elise says letting go of Adora finally and winking “I won’t tell anywone. Promise!” she says holding out her pinky. Adora laughs and locks her pinky with Elise’s much smaller one as Catra walks up to them. </p><p>“What are you two talking about?” Catra asks, smiling. </p><p>Adora and Elise share a look “Oh nothing, <em>Kitty</em>” Adora smirks, and Elise giggles and hugs Catra “Bye Kitty!” she says and kisses her cheek “I will miss you the most!” she exclaims. Catra smiles softly “I’ll miss you too kid. Try not to get into too much trouble” she says letting go of Elise who pets Melog goodbye as well “no promises” Elise says smirking and walking over to her moms. </p><p>“Well,” Kara says “the grand library is right over there,” she says pointing “I hope we see you around and that you enjoy the celebration!” she says smiling grabbing Orla’s hand and picking up Elise.</p><p>The group bid goodbye to the family and they go their separate ways with the group heading into the grand library. The library is huge with shelves of books that seem to go on forever.</p><p>“How are we ever going to find anything in here?!” Glimmer asks and crosses her arms annoyed. Bow looks at her pointedly and gestures to Adora. “I mean… yaaaay…so many books?” she says giving Adora her best fake smile. Entrapta looks like she could cry from the amount of information about First Ones that is now right at her fingertips. </p><p>“Wait,” Catra says, pointing to a sign that has First One’s writing scribbled onto it. “This says that the information about the lost princess is on display over there due to the festival today!”</p><p>The group besides Adora looks at Catra confused.</p><p>"What?" Catra asks, shifting her feet anxiously.</p><p>“Uh Catra,” Glimmer says, “when did you learn to read First One’s writing?”</p><p>Bow gasps “are you a first one too?!”</p><p>Wrong Hordak who has been attached to the hip with Entrapta the whole trip looks over “Brother??? You never told me this!” he says looking betrayed.</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes so hard Adora is afraid they will get stuck there and facepalms “No you absolute idiots, Adora is teaching me, I wanted to be able to read it with her” she grumbles.</p><p>“That is- the cutest thing I have <em>ever</em> heard,” Bow says looking ready to burst into tears. </p><p>“I too have some understanding of first one’s writing!” Entrapta says “does that make me cute too??” Wrong Hordak nods and Entrapta scribbles something into a notepad.</p><p>“Oh my God, can we just go and get on with this mission” Catra grumbles and grabs Adora’s hand walking to the direction of the lost princess books display. </p><p>The whole group begins to search through the books though since only Adora, Entrapta, and now admittedly Catra can read first one’s writing they are the only ones who can figure out the history. </p><p>Adora looks over a page where there is a drawing of a family, a man, and a woman both in crowns holding two babies both with blonde hair and blue eyes with the inscription '<em>The Royal Family'</em>. “Catra,” she says, nudging her girlfriend who looks up from the book she was reading, “I think this may be my family” Adora whispers. Catra is about to respond when all of a sudden the doors of the library burst open. In runs at least a dozen people who the group presumes to be soldiers. </p><p>“Is there a problem?” Catra asks.</p><p>“Yes” one solider speaks up “ we have reports of a group of foreigners who have invaded Eternia” they squint their eyes “ and I believe we have found them”.</p><p>“Wait you don’t understand-” Adora says standing up. But she is interrupted by the soldiers throwing mysterious metal circular objects around the groups. All of a sudden electricity surrounds the group. Glimmer tries to teleport out of the electric field but fails “um guys” she says “my magic isn’t working” she says looking worriedly at them.</p><p>“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora yells trying to transform but it doesn’t work “my magic isn’t working either,” she says clutching onto her hands and looking at Catra. </p><p>Catra growls at the soldiers “What is this? <em>Who</em> are you?!” she says.</p><p>One of the soldiers walks up to the field and makes a grin that sends chills down Catra’s spine “you’ll know soon enough” they say pulling out a remote and pressing a button that sends electricity coursing into the veins of everyone in the group. They all scream and pass out.</p><p>“Tell Prince Adam,” the same soldier says, their chilling grin growing “we found the intruders”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, sorry this chapter is so late coming out. I didn't update last week because I've had a lot going on and was really stressed out and couldn't write. And I didn't update friday because it wasn't ready then I hope to not do the same in the future and give weekly updates but I can't promise. Anyway I'm also thinking of making another fic and maybe a one shot? We'll see lol I hope you like this! I didn't know it would get so popular. Also yes lost princess day is a tangled reference because I love tangled and honestly are Catra and Adora not just Rapunzel and Flynn? Exactly. Sidenote Elise calling Adora Catra's wife is my favorite thing ever. Anyway as always leave comments even if I don't get the chance to respond I really appreciate them! Hope y'all have a great week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold.</p><p>That’s the first feeling Adora can make out as she feels herself regaining consciousness. She grunts and opens her eyes slowly to her surroundings. White light so strong it's almost blinding fills her vision and she blinks to try to adjust to it. Once the light becomes slightly more bearable she looks around to see three entirely white walls and one wall lined with glowing white bars surrounding her. She looks around some more to see that she is in a room. In the corner of the room is a silver metal cot that she was not fortunate enough to end up on. She looks underneath her body and sees that the cold she feels is coming from a metal floor similar to the cot. </p><p>It’s a prison cell, she realizes.</p><p>However, despite the physical cold she also feels a stronger more piercing chill on the side of her body where someone in particular usually lays. </p><p>“Catra?” she tries to yell but it comes out as a rough whisper and burns her throat. She doesn’t care, she has to find her. </p><p>She starts to get up from the floor when she feels every muscle in her body burn from the movement and collapses letting out a groan. </p><p>She still doesn’t care.</p><p>She forces her body to move against its will to sit up against a wall.</p><p>“Catra?! Bow?? Glimmer??” she forces her voice to call louder than the first time she tried. </p><p>“Adora??!” a familiar raspier voice calls out weakly.</p><p>“Catra?!” Adora’s own voice calls back “Catra is that you?” and for a moment Adora forgets the pain pulsing through her body and leaps to the white bars. Once she touches the bars she feels electricity pulse through her body and yelps falling backwards. </p><p>“Adora?! Are you alright what happened??” Catra asks her voice a little stronger now</p><p>Adora groans “I’m alright, I touched the bars” she pants and lays on her back as her body somehow feels even worse now than it did before. </p><p>“Yea” Catra chuckles dryly “that sting is a real bitch huh?”</p><p>“Are you okay? What happened? Where are the others Catra? Where-where are we?” Adora says looking around the empty room trying to remember how they ended up in this situation.</p><p>Catra sighs and Adora can hear the sound of her grunting presumably to sit up.</p><p>“I’m as fine as I think I could be right now,” Catra says “better now that I know you’re here and okay” she adds softly “and I don’t know one second we were in the library the next I’m waking up here with my whole body on fire. I don’t know where the others are but” Catra pauses “I know we are separated for a reason. They had to shock you with whatever that electric thing was again. I think they underestimated She-Ra’s strength” Catra chuckles and then groans from the effort. </p><p>Catra is quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Catra?” Adora calls.</p><p>“Adora, I-I’m scared. Nothing has been able to control and torture us like that since… since Horde Prime” Catra says.</p><p>Adora nods and then realizes Catra can’t see her “I know baby”.</p><p>“Adora what is going to happen to us, what is going to happen to <em>you</em>?” Catra says weakly</p><p>Adora opens her mouth to respond, in a kind but ultimately futile attempt to calm Catra because she doesn’t have any more answers than her, but is interrupted by the sound of a guard walking downstairs and to their cells. He wears white and red armor that covers his body and the majority of his face. He walks over to Catra’s cell which Adora can now realize is the one next to hers.</p><p>“Inmates are not allowed to talk to each other,” he says simply.</p><p>“Maybe if we were told <em> why </em> we are inmates right now we wouldn’t have to be talking” Catra nearly barks back.</p><p>The guard gulps “If this continues I will have to get the commander” he squeaks out and Adora thinks he reminds her a lot of Kyle.</p><p>“Good” Adora starts “get him and ask him to explain why it is that he’s made a prisoner out of She-Ra and her friends” </p><p>“She-Ra?” the guard asks terrified “who is, where is-”</p><p>Adora forces her body up and walks over to the bars of her cell in the most intimidating way she can muster. She looks the guard in the eyes “I’m She-Ra” she says grabbing onto one of the bars and gritting her teeth at the rush of electricity “so you can get your commander and ask why it is that the person who saved the universe is stuck behind bars in your prisons instead of being welcomed with open arms” she nearly growls as she lets go of the bar.</p><p>“That’s my girlfriend” Adora hears Catra smugly say ”savior of the universe and all”.</p><p>The guard’s mouth opens and shuts multiple times before he runs up the stairs. </p><p>Catra laughs and then groans as she forgot again how much pain she was in.</p><p>“Bet he peed his pants,” she says giggling softly.</p><p>Adora joins in on her laugh before hearing more guards come down the stairs once again. </p><p>All the guards are adorned in similar armor to the first one. Except for one. His armor while also white and red but also has gold symbols running all over it. He also does not wear a helmet. Catra recognizes him and the chills he sent through her body from the library. Now she can focus more on his face without the distraction of her and her friend's bodies being electrocuted. </p><p>He has olive skin that contrasts heavily with his armor. His hair is dark black and while it is not long enough to be tied back it brushes against the armor around his neck. And his bright blue eyes send a chill into Adora and Catra.</p><p>“I heard one of you believes you are She-Ra?” the man asks voice entirely emotionless besides slight hint of boredom.</p><p>“I am She-Ra,” Adora says.</p><p>The man snorts. </p><p>“Suuure. And I’m He-Man” he says crossing his arms. </p><p>Adora glares at him ”Look, I don’t know who you think you are-”</p><p>“-a dick” Catra mumbles. </p><p>“But I<em> am</em> She-Ra” Adora ignores her girlfriend. “And if you actually took me out of this electric cage I could prove that”.</p><p>The man stares at Adora for a minute as if trying to read her before he releases a loud sigh.</p><p>“You know what. It’s been a pretty boring day so how about I do you one better?” He says as his face forms a familiar chilling grin. He turns around and looks at the guards around him “bring the prisoner to the Throne Room. <em> This </em> will be interesting” he orders and then begins his way but up the stairs.</p><p>The guards surround Adora’s prison cell. One of them presses a button and the bars for her cell disintegrate. Another walks behind Adora and binds her hands with glowing white cuffs.</p><p>“These burn worse than the bars do if you try to escape” she states “<em> so don’t </em>”.</p><p>Adora nods and follows the guards out of her cell.</p><p>“Adora” Catra calls and Adora looks over now finally being able to see her. Catra looks tired and is laying on the metal cot in her cell. Her clothes are messed up, but her eyes are bright and her hair is as adorably fluffy as ever. Adora thinks she looks beautiful.</p><p>“Hey” she smiles and starts moving towards Catra’s cell before a guard yanks her away.</p><p>“Adora!” Catra calls scrambling to her feet.</p><p>“It’s okay” Adora yells as the guards take her up the stairs “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay! I love you”</p><p>“I love you too” Catra yells back “be safe” she mumbles quietly and slumps back onto the cot in her cell trying for Adora’s sake not to cry. </p><p>It doesn’t work.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The guards ungraciously yank Adora the rest of the way towards the throne room. She is unable to look at most of her surroundings as she wonders the whole way there if that may be the last time she sees Catra.</p><p>Adora shakes her head. </p><p><em> No </em> , she says to herself <em> I’m not breaking my promise again </em>. And at that moment she decides she will do whatever she has to do, to be back at Catra’s side.</p><p>However, once she is finally dragged into the throne room all thoughts she had left her mind.</p><p>The room is huge. The walls painted in white, red, and gold stretch up so high Adora wonders if they are surrounded by clouds. Some of the walls have windows that stretch their length. Others are adorned with paintings. Paintings of past Royals, She-Ras, and Eternia itself. White marble columns ran throughout the room and met in the middle to touch the gigantic skylight that bathed the whole room in a beautiful natural light. Knights holding golden staffs were lined up across from one another holding staffs and each looked ready to defend the throne in an instant. At the end of the room surrounded by small waterfalls and raised above the rest of the room were three thrones, and sitting on one of them was a man.</p><p>As Adora is yanked further into the room she could see the man better and she gasped.</p><p>The young man was around her age, wearing a white suit with gold patterns and epaulets on it, his wheat blonde hair tied back in a short low ponytail, and his face…</p><p>He looked <em> exactly </em> like her.</p><p>Adora recalled the mention that the lost princess had a brother. </p><p>A twin.</p><p>She was about to speak up when the guards yanked her to the bottom of the throne and forced her into a kneeling position so that her head was bowed.</p><p>“Commander Eric” the young man spoke up his voice gentle but strong “what is this? I thought you had found intruders?”</p><p>The man from earlier, Eric, spoke up “Yes Prince Adam, we did” he said “<em> but </em> one of them thinks she’s She-Ra” he says amused.</p><p>“What do you mean she <em> thinks </em> she’s She-Ra?” Adam replies.</p><p>Eric begins to reply but Adora has quite frankly had enough of them talking as if she isn’t present.</p><p>“She doesn’t <em> think </em> she is She-Ra,” Adora says lifting her head up “I <em> am </em> She-Ra” she glares at Eric and then looks at Adam “annnnd I might be your sister too” Adora mutters, afraid to admit what could be true.</p><p>Afraid it could be wrong.</p><p>Adam’s mouth drops a little in surprise as he looks over Adora’s face. No doubt also realizing the similarities in their features. </p><p>He shakes his head “Eric this isn’t funny. Especially not today” he gets off of his throne and looks at Adora sadly before beginning to walk away.</p><p>Eric’s face falls regretting what he’s done.</p><p>Adora can’t take it anymore.</p><p>She jumps up pushing the guards forcing her body down off of her. She gathers all of her strength and breaks the handcuffs holding her arms behind her ignoring the burn they cause.</p><p>“FOR THE HONOR, OF GRAYSKULL!!!” she screams louder than she maybe has before and transforms into She-Ra.</p><p>There is a collective gasp throughout the room and Adam turns around.</p><p>“It’s, it’s really her” Eric whispers.</p><p>Adora walks over to Adam and looks down at his face. His mouth has fallen open and his blue-grey eyes that mirror hers are wide with shock.</p><p>“Oh!” Adora de-transforms “sorry I forget that the whole 8-foot tall warrior thing can be a shock my bad” she chuckles awkwardly.</p><p>Adam opens and closes his mouth before composing himself “I’d say that’s, definitely not the biggest reason I’m shocked”</p><p>Adora nods “Right, well I wasn’t lying, I am She-Ra, and I really think I might be your sister,” she says “and my name is Adora by the way. If I’m going to be talked about in the third person I think that’s more fitting than ‘the intruder’” she adds smiling softly.</p><p>Adam laughs a little even though he seems to have composed himself on the outside Adora can definitely see that he’s still a little in shock.</p><p><em> Maybe that’s a twin thing </em> she thinks to herself.</p><p>She shakes her head.</p><p>“Prin-Sir-Adam.., I-” she begins but is interrupted by Adam pulling her into a hug. </p><p>She is shocked for a few seconds and then wraps her arms around him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She can feel her shirt dampening from his tears as her own begin to well in her eyes.</p><p>“I thought you were dead” he whispers.</p><p>Adora shakes her head “No, not dead, just lost”.</p><p>Adam chuckles a little and pulls back from the hug wiping his face. He clears his throat “Someone get the King and the Queen immediately! Tell them I have a surprise” He says smiling at Adora as some poor knight sprints out of the room.</p><p>Adora smiles back before remembering something.</p><p>“Adam, my friends are still locked up,” Adora says.</p><p>Adam nods his head “Right of course” he says and then turns to Eric “See to it that her friends are released immediately and given proper rooms in the castle”.</p><p>Eric nods still in shock and walks away to the prison cells.</p><p>Adora grins thinking that once her friends are finally released this may be the happiest she’s ever been.</p><p>“Where have you been all this time?” Adam asks.</p><p>“Well,” Adora begins “actually I’ve been-”</p><p>“Adam?” a woman’s voice calls out.</p><p>Adora and Adam turn to see a woman and a man walking towards them. The woman has strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a low bun adorned with an elegant gold crown. She is wearing a long sleeve, high neck white ball gown with gold symbols engraved all over. The man’s golden crown rests on dirty blonde hair with a matching beard and his hair tied back into a low ponytail. He is wearing a white suit similar to Adam’s only more over the top. They both are smiling and have gentle brown eyes.</p><p>“Adam” the man begins ”it’s <em> your </em> birthday you’re the one who is supposed to get surprises” he laughs. Adora smiles at how his laugh seems to fill the room.</p><p>“Yes what’s all this?” the woman begins and then looks at Adora “and who is this?”</p><p>Adam smiles “King Randor, Queen Marlena, meet Adora,” he says, pushing his sister forward “your daughter”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnnd she finally meets her family! This is a little late but I really wanted to make sure I got Adam's character to feel right. With this being a fanfic I had to make up who I think Adam is on my own and I wanted that to be good for y'all. Anyway I never thought this would get so long or popular but thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra says f*ck again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra hasn’t seen Adora in hours.</p><p>In fact. Ever since being released from the prison cells, Catra hasn’t seen <em> any </em> of her friends. </p><p>All she knows is that some amount of time after Adora was dragged away from her by the guards that electrocuted herself and her friends and then locked them up in one of the most terrifying prison cells Catra has been in, which thanks to Horde Prime is saying a lot, those same guards came down the stairs of the prison and released her. She’s been running the interaction in her head on repeat since. </p><p> </p><p>~earlier in Eternia’s prison cells~</p><p>“Where’s Adora?” Catra snarled, leaping onto the first guard she could reach once the glowing white bars dispersed into thin air. The guard, definitely not expecting her to still have any strength left after the many...instances with electricity, looked like he was about to pee his pants. </p><p>“I-I” the guard tried trembling as other guards attempted to pry Catra off of his body. They had no such luck, though.</p><p>Catra unsheaths her claws, holding them above the guard. “If one of you incompetent fools doesn’t tell me where the <em> fuck </em> my girlfriend is right now” she growled turning her head to look down at the guards in question “Eternia is going to need a new army”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so <em>dramatic</em>” a voice cuts through the tension in the room. Catra looked in the voice's direction to see the guard from earlier with the dark hair, blue eyes, and armor covered in various gold symbols walking down the stairs and towards Catra. </p><p>He looks Catra up and down, looking disinterested. “I’d appreciate it if you would release my guard,” he says.</p><p>Catra moves her clawed hand to the throat of the guard, feeling him trembling beneath her. </p><p><em> Yea, he definitely peed his pants, </em> Catra thinks to herself.</p><p>“And <em> I </em>would appreciate it if SOMEONE in this room would answer my question,” she shot back. </p><p>The man rolled his eyes and sighed, “your girlfriend is fine.” he says  “she wasn’t lying. That was definitely interesting. She and Prince Adam have requested the release of yourself and your other friends. So we’ll be taking you to your room now. Now, the release of my guard?” he looks pointedly at Catra who is still latched to the poor guard "unless you <em> want </em> to be imprisoned again."</p><p>“Oh,” Catra says, crawling off of the guard. She grunts awkwardly and reaches her hand out to help him up. Once he’s up, she awkwardly pats him on the back “Sorry about attacking you” she says scratching the back of her head “and um” she adds more quietly “sorry about your pants dude”. </p><p>The guard nods his head before sprinting up the stairs. Assumedly to change.</p><p>The man with dark hair rolls his eyes “Literally how did that guy even get this job” he says and Catra can’t help the snort that comes out of her and the man looks over at her. </p><p>“Anyway,” he says straightening out into a more serious posture, “My name is Eric, commander of the Grayskull Militia, also known as the Royal Guard. I protect Eternia and the Royal Family. I also serve as Prince Adam’s personal guard. And somehow, my primary job as of right now is to lead you safely to your room.”</p><p>“My room?” Catra asks.</p><p>Eric looks like he is resisting the urge to once again roll his eyes. He really should just save them the trouble and keep them up there. “Yes. The royal castle has many rooms for prestigious guests, I suppose that’s what they are considering you to be” he says shrugging.</p><p>Catra rolls her eyes but nods, “Okay, um, thank you. Is Adora in my room?”</p><p>Eric shakes his head, “No, her royal highness is getting acquainted with her family. I assume she will find you later.”</p><p>Catra nods her head, a little stunned. </p><p><em> So it’s true then </em> she thinks to herself <em> this really is Adora’s family, she’s a princess. A real one.  </em></p><p><em> And she’s already left me behind </em>. </p><p>Catra shakes her head <em> No, no Catra remember what Perfuma said. That’s just the fear and abandonment issues speaking. Adora would, no, Adora will never leave me </em>.</p><p>Catra nods her head and reassures herself. <em>It isn’t fair to keep doing that to Adora, I can’t keep doubting her the rest of my life because of one mistake. One I also played a part in.</em> Catra will be happy for Adora because she deserves this. Love isn’t in limited supply, Adora can love many people. </p><p><em> Plus, </em> she thinks again, <em> her first royal decree was for me to be released and taken somewhere safe. </em>She smiles to herself. <em> What a sap. </em></p><p>
  <em> My sap. </em>
</p><p>Eric clears his throat and Catra is brought back from her internal therapy session “Shall we be going then?” he looks up the stairs “I know you may have gotten attached to this prison cell but <em> trust </em> me. Your new room is definitely an upgrade,” he says, smirking. </p><p>While Catra is usually not one to joke with her ex-captors, she snorts at the joke.</p><p>You know, if locking her, her friends and the only girl she ever loved into electrocuting prison cells indefinitely could be considered a joke.</p><p>She walks up the stairs with the rest of the guards when Eric tugs on her arm, holding her back.</p><p>“Please do well to remember that my duty is to the Eternia, the royal family, and specifically Prince Adam,” he says, his voice becoming more chilling with each word “and only to them. And I will do whatever it takes to fulfill that duty,” his grip on Catra becomes a little tighter and his eyes grow darker “<em> whatever </em>it takes.”</p><p>Catra looks into his eyes and down at his knuckles, which are turning white from his grip on Catra’s arm, and feels a chill crawl down her spine. Few have been able to get that reaction out of her. Most of those people were now dead. </p><p>She swallows and nods her head.</p><p>The darkness leaves Eric’s eyes, and he lets go of Catra’s arm. “Fantastic,” he says grinning as if he didn’t basically just threaten her life five seconds ago. “Now let me show you around on the way to your room. The Royal Castle truly has some of the <em> most </em>beautiful-”</p><p>He continues to yammer on about furniture, food, and other details of the Royal Castle that she can enjoy during her time here. But Catra zones out. She doesn’t know much about this place. But she does know that something feels off to her. She hopes it’s just Eric’s bubbling personality, but she fears that there’s something way worse that she and her friends are walking into.</p><p>And that this is only the beginning. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~Catra’s room present time~ </em>
</p><p>Catra us pacing back and forth. </p><p>She tried everything she could to get herself to ignore the weight of anxiety in her stomach. She laid down and bounced up and down on the bed in her room. She checked every nook and cranny of her room to make sure it was safe; she tried waiting patiently, but that was a bust, she even counted the minutes to see how long it would be until she saw Adora or hell <em> any </em>of her friends.  But something kept screaming at Catra to get out. It could be just her fear and the weirdness from earlier with Eric. </p><p><em> That guy’s a real piece of work </em>, she thinks to herself. </p><p>But there is something else, the soldier in her, her second nature, the over excessive training, the over planned missions, the very nature of her childhood as a soldier for the Horde. She understood that part of her probably better than she understood how to read and write. And that part of her was ringing like an alarm, telling her to <em> run </em>. It had started telling her to run during the incident in the library, and it kept getting louder and louder. </p><p>She kept telling herself she was just afraid, worried about Adora, and that once she saw her safe and happy she’d feel fine again. </p><p>But something about this planet was... weird. Maybe not the planet itself, or even all the people as Elise and her moms seemed perfectly normal. But every interaction she’s had with the royal guard has been weird. To be fair, she was imprisoned for most of that time. To be fair again, what kind of problems is Eternia having that they require electrocuting fields and prison cells? </p><p>Horde Prime had been defeated for over a year. And that was the only threat Catra could see that would have warranted such high-security measures. Sure, there’s probably some crime on this planet. But why would Eternia require those measures for measly street criminals? For people without magic? Or at least without a significant amount of it. </p><p>The electric field nets had taken down not only herself and her highly skilled magic-less friends but also Glimmer, Melog, and She-Ra. And they did that quite easily. </p><p>And speaking of her friends. Catra thought it was weird that she had seen none of them yet. Sure Adora is meeting her family. But her friends surely aren’t. Not to be cocky, but Catra knows that if Adora was introducing her friends to her family, she’d also introduce Catra as her girlfriend. </p><p>Also, Catra hasn’t been able to feel Melog since they were separated. It feels almost like their bond is.. broken? </p><p>All of those things together were enough to freak Catra out. But what freaked her out more than the question of where her friends were or why she couldn’t feel Melog, was still the question of the security measures. She had thought that maybe they were leftover cells to protect the citizens of Eternia during the reign of Horde Prime. It would have made sense, there were so few First Ones left and they would need to have protected themselves from any bots or clones, or Gods forbid Prime himself. But if that were the case, then the cells wouldn’t have been used recently. But Catra noticed something when in the cells.</p><p>Her senses were weakened a little by the electrocution in the library, and then the accidental one in her prison cell. But her slightly weaker senses were still better than her friends’ senses on a good day. Her sense of smell was still nearly excellent, and she definitely smelled other beings’ scent in her cell. Multiple beings.</p><p>Meaning the cells have been used, recently. Who or <em> what </em> would the Royal Guard need to imprison in such a cell after Horde Prime? A cell that could easily hold She-Ra. </p><p>The whole situation was weird. And as time went on, she just felt weirder and weirder. Maybe it was Catra’s fault for being a naturally suspicious person. But she doesn’t think so. </p><p><em> What are they hiding </em>  Catra mulls over the question in her mind for what feels like hours. </p><p>She groans and falls onto her bed, unable to get the question to leave.</p><p>
  <em> ____________________________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it is hours, but eventually the doors to her room burst open and her goofy blonde girlfriend bounds into the room. </p><p>“Catra!” Adora yells, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, with one of the biggest smiles Catra's seen on her. </p><p>Catra jumps up from her bed and runs over to Adora, leaping onto her, causing both of them to tumble onto the floor<em> . </em></p><p>Adora giggles, “aw, I missed you too,” she says wrapping her arms around Catra’s waist.</p><p>Catra nuzzles her face into Adora’s neck. Trying to memorize her scent and keep it with her forever. She kisses Adora’s neck, cheek, nose, lips, and forehead over and over again, trying to reassure herself that Adora is really there.</p><p>“Catra!” Adora laughs “Babe, stop! That tickles!”.</p><p>Catra continues.</p><p><em> You’re here </em> Catra thinks more to herself than Adora for reassurance <em> you’re okay, you’re safe </em></p><p>Catra stops kissing Adora and resumes her previous spot in the crook of her neck. Tears escape her eyes before she realizes she’s crying and wet her spot on Adora’s neck.</p><p>Adora stops laughing and pulls back from Catra, a worried look on her face, “Catra, what’s wrong?” she asks.</p><p>Catra shakes her head and sits up Adora mimicking her and grabbing her hands. </p><p>“Nothing,” Catra says “nothing I, I was just really really worried about you. I was so scared when they took you Adora, and then I haven’t seen you for hours and that’s not me being mad at you, I swear,” she says when she sees guilt start to make its way onto Adora’s face. She cups Adora’s face in her hands and brings her forehead to hers “it’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself I was just so scared, we’re on this weird planet and everything is weird here Adora,”</p><p>Adora smiles and puts her hands over Catra’s “I’m sorry, I guess I lost track of time my family was just showing me around the Kingdom. I’m okay though. We’re okay. Okay?” Adora looks into Catra’s eyes.</p><p>Catra nods, biting her lip. She doesn’t want to worry Adora. But she also wants to protect her. </p><p>“Yea,” Catra says “yea we’re okay I just. I don’t know Adora I’m getting a weird feeling from this place,”</p><p>Adora tilts her head “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well,” Catra considers which words won’t make Adora worry too much but will still express her concern “Eric was weird earlier, I haven’t seen our friends and all this security? It’s a lot”</p><p>Adora rubbed her thumb over Catra’s hand “I mean, you have every reason to feel weird none of the planets we’ve been to have been like this one,” Adora chuckles “the prison cells were strange but Adam says that the security has been necessary on lost princess day because people get a little rowdy, I ran into Glimmer and Bow on the way up here and they said they were taking a nap after the day we had so I assume that’s why you haven’t seen them yet, and Eric,” Adora stops to consider her words then shakes her head “well Eric is just kind of a dick from what I can tell,” she laughs and Catra snorts a little “but Adam says that’s just part of his commander demeanor. Adam thinks he’s really stressed because of today, but he grows on you, apparently,” Adora rolls her eyes. </p><p>Catra nods. All of that seems fine but, she’s just not sure.</p><p>“Come on,” Adora says getting up and pulling Catra with her “I know you haven’t eaten yet and you’ll feel better with some food in you. Plus the festival is still going on and the others wanted to check it out. Maybe it’ll be fun,” she smiles.</p><p> Catra personally believes that the only thing that will make her feel better is getting some actual answers to her questions. But she looks at the smile on Adora’s face and…</p><p>She can’t worry her right now. She can’t ruin this for her.</p><p>Catra puts on her best attempt at a smile and nods her head, “okay. Okay let’s go”</p><p>Adora smiles and kisses Catra on the cheek “I love you” she says.</p><p>Catra smiles “I love you too,” she says grabbing Adora’s hand “now come on <em>Princess</em>, let’s see if this castle has anything that can beat Orla’s cakes,” she says smirking.</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes "the nickname is gonna stick forever now huh?"</p><p>Catra's smirk grows "oh it's literally all I'm going to call you from now on" </p><p>Adora laughs, shaking her head and leads Catra out of the room.</p><p><em> I love you so much Adora </em> Catra promises Adora in her mind <em> and I will protect you from whatever it is they could be hiding. No matter what.  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a minute. With all the she-ra stuff, and being Black during that, and other drama/work I've been busy. Anyway hope y'all like this chapter of Catra freaking out for over 2,000 words. I love these dorks. I'm excited to see what's gonna happen next! Also, I haven't decided if I hate Eric yet. Thoughts? Comment if you want to I love reading all of them! And please remember that this is NOT going to be exactly like He-Man. It is my story and I will do what I want to to tell it lol. If you want to send me stuff about my story or just talk my tumblr is linked somewhere in these notes. Hope y'all have a great weekend :)! Oh yea happy bi month bis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora woke up more well-rested than she has felt in a while. </p><p>Which is weird considering Adora’s morning actually started off similarly to how her mornings the past year had started. Laying it a bed with Catra’s body intricately wrapped around her own. Her friends sleeping in the next room over. </p><p>However, now instead of the hum of the spaceship, she woke up to the sound of animals chirping outside her window. And instead of their comfortable...but admittedly very firm and just barely big enough cot Adora and Catra were laying on a soft bed as big as three cots put together. </p><p>Her inner battle to wake Catra up still persisted though. </p><p>Adora looked down at Catra’s body moving up and down slowly as she quietly breathed in and out. </p><p>Adora frowned, usually Catra purred at some point during her sleep. It was cute, and it also reassured Adora that she was happy. But it had been incredibly difficult for Catra to fall asleep last night. Catra hadn’t had trouble sleeping since the two of them started sharing a bed again. Adora knew that Catra was a little freaked out after yesterday, and rightfully so as they were thrown into jail, but she had been sure after the festival and seeing that their friends were okay Catra would be better. </p><p>But if anything she was worse. She was sleeping now, but Adora knew from growing up in the Horde how one sleep’s when on high alert. That’s exactly how Catra was sleeping now. </p><p>Adora felt guilty for sleeping so peacefully when Catra was so stressed. She knew Catra wouldn't like that and that it didn’t help anything but she still felt guilty. </p><p>She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead “morning sleepyhead” she said.</p><p>Catra stirred and curled further into Adora wrapping her arm around her center “me?” Catra said with her eyes still closed “You’re the one who kept me up with your snoring. You trying to power the whole planet with that snore?”</p><p>Adora poked her in the side causing Catra to giggle and swat at her hand “Oh shut up” she said smiling. Her smile died though thinking about the stress she could feel radiating off of Catra’s body not a minute ago. </p><p>“You gonna ask me the question you’re bouncing back and forth in that big head of yours or are you gonna make me ask you princess?” Catra said, smirking.</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes “you’re full of sass this morning huh?” she asked, earning an “mhm” from her girlfriend as she nuzzled further into Adora’s neck. </p><p>Adora sighed and ran her hand up and down Catra’s back “is the reason why it was so hard for you to sleep last night my snoring?” she asked hesitantly.</p><p>Adora felt Catra still underneath her hand “what do you mean” she said moving closer to Adora trying to hide her discomfort. </p><p>Adora sighed “Catra” she started “ we grew up together, we’ve been in love with each other for literally our entire lives. We shared a bed for most of that time, do you really think I don’t know when it’s hard for you to go to sleep?”</p><p>Catra didn’t respond.</p><p>Adora huffed and tipped Catra’s chin up so they were face to face “Catra come on”</p><p>Catra looked panicked and then sighed and looked down “I’m sorry it’s just, I’m still really unsure about a lot of things that have happened in the last 24 hours Adora” she said sitting up “ I mean think about it, yesterday we were <em> both </em> orphans. That changed in 24 hours and that’s not even the biggest thing that happened yesterday, we were <em> imprisoned! </em> That would freak anyone out Adora!” </p><p>“I know!” Adora said, “I just feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me Catra,” she said taking her hand.</p><p>“There isn’t!” Catra said, taking her hand away and getting out of the bed “your home planet is just creepy as hell okay!!” she said walking over to the dresser to look for clothes for the day. </p><p>Although Adora didn’t know how she was going to find anything ruffling through the clothes as violently as she was. </p><p>Adora sighed getting up. She walked over to Catra and wrapped her arms around her waist burying her head between her shoulders. “I love you, and I’m staying,” she said.</p><p>Catra stopped rustling through the clothes. </p><p> </p><p>~ a little over a year ago in Bright Moon ~</p><p> </p><p>“Catra you can’t just blow up like that at people!” Adora said, closing the door to their room. They had just come back from a strategy meeting about rebuilding the Fright zone where Catra had… said a few words to a poor soul who suggested tearing the whole thing down and starting from scratch. </p><p>Catra groaned “You think I don’t know that? I said I was sorry! I’m trying okay!!” she said, throwing her hands in the air.</p><p>Adora pinched the bridge of her nose “yes and that’s great but wouldn’t it be better if you thought about your actions enough to the point where you don’t have to apologize to people all the time?” </p><p>Catra rolled her eyes “oh and like you’re so much better?” she said walking until she was a hair away from Adora’s face “you say sorry for so much as forgetting to smile at someone! “ she poked a clawed finger at her chest “You agreed they should tear the whole thing down!” </p><p>“I don’t know why you have such a big issue with it! The other night you were joking that we should blow the whole thing up! You practically <em> did </em>blow the whole thing up during your fight with Hordak! You know as well as I do there are no good parts of that place! What could possibly be worth saving??” Adora said.</p><p>“<em>Our </em> place!" Catra said placing her hand on her heart "Our place is worth saving Adora!!” she screamed tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from Adora and walked to the window “ or at least it was worth it to me” she grumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, </em> Adora thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra..” Adora started </p><p>“It’s whatever, Adora. Tell them to burn the shithole down” Catra said curling up on the window ledge.</p><p>Adora walked over to the window ledge and sat down “I forgot I’m sorry”.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes “well <em> duh, </em> of course you forgot. You haven’t lived there for three years”.</p><p>Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and interlaced theirs “did you continue to go up there? When I was gone I mean”</p><p>Catra played with their fingers “every day. I went up there everyday Adora. That was our place, but for three years it was just me. It felt wrong every time I was there and you weren’t. I kept going up to see if that would stop. But it didn’t. It never felt the same. It was always missing you” she said rubbing the back of Adora’s hand “...<em>I</em> was always missing you”</p><p>“Catra, why didn’t you just say that?” Adora asked.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes(she was really good at that) “Maybe because I don’t want an entire room of people that either don’t know me, don’t like me, or would tease me to know that. I didn’t think you would forget but, I guess that’s what not being at the Fright Zone for three years does to you huh?”</p><p>Adora sighed “Catra, you have to stop thinking I’m going to leave you” she moved closer and lifted Catra’s face so that they were face to face “I love you and I’m staying,” she said smiling and rubbing Catra’s cheek.</p><p>Catra signed “It’s just that I-”</p><p>“-I love you and I’m staying,” Adora said again.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes “Yea I heard that but-”</p><p>“-I love you and I’m staying,” Adora said, smiling harder.</p><p>“Okay but you’re not letting me-”</p><p>“-I love you and I’m staying,”</p><p>Catra huffed “Adora!-</p><p>“-I love you and I’m staying” Adora said cupping Catra’s face.</p><p>Catra smiled and her eyes got watery “you love me and you’re staying” she said.</p><p>Adora nodded and brought their faces together “I am” she said and then kissed Catra.</p><p>Catra smiled and then broke apart the kiss “Okay well I love you and I’m staying too” she said.</p><p>Adora looked back at her puzzled “um, what do you mean?”</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and put her hands on top of Adora’s “I mean every stupid instance that you try to go all martyr on me I’ll be there to remind you that you don’t have to go alone. I’ll be there to bring you back so that you’re <em> alive </em> enough to actually stay with me” she said.</p><p>Adora smiled “you love me and you’re staying,” she said.</p><p>Catra nodded “forever and ever princess,” she said, smirking. </p><p>Adora smirked "how embarrassing for you that you like me" she said.</p><p>Catra poked Adora in the forehead "I don't like you dummy, I love you. And yea that is pretty embarrassing for me huh?" she said laughing.</p><p>“Well then you’re gonna have to go through a lot of stupid instances,” Adora said waggling her eyebrows.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes “you’re such an idiot” she said leaning forward pressing another kiss to Adora’s lips. </p><p>Adora broke apart from their kiss earning a pout from Catra. She rolled her eyes offering her hand to Catra “come on, let’s go help them plan out how to reconstruct Scorpia’s kingdom without tearing the <em> entire </em> Fright Zone down” </p><p>Catra looked up at Adora and smiled then took her hand faking annoyance “ugh fiiine! Those dummies will need all the help they can get! I’m not apologizing again though.” she said proudly.</p><p>“Yes you are!” Adora said practically skipping off to the meeting</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes but smiled “yea I am”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Catra sighed and put down the clothes turning around in Adora’s arms. She looped her arms around Adora’s neck “I love you and I’m staying too, dummy” she said rolling her eyes “I’m sorry”</p><p>Adora kissed Catra’s nose “It’s okay baby, I’m just worried about you”</p><p>Catra huffed and pouted “I know, it’s annoyingly cute,” she said rolling her eyes (seriously how do they not get stuck up there).</p><p>Adora laughed “I know that’s why I do it,” she said smirking, and then her face turned serious again “look, you don’t have to tell me what’s bothering you...but know that if you’re really uncomfortable we can leave, right now no questions.” she said, tucking Catra’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“What?” Catra said shocked “Adora, this is your family, you just met them yesterday,” </p><p>Adora smiled “you’re my family, you were my family first, you’ve been my family my whole life. So like I said, just say the word and we get on Darla now”</p><p>Catra hesitated for a second and then shook her head “no, no it’s fine. It’s just my senses I think. New environment and crazy day and all” she said smiling.</p><p>Adora looked at her “Okay, I don’t believe you. But when you’re ready to talk about it we can. And my offer still stands if you change your mind okay?” she said</p><p>Catra nodded “okay,” she said smiling.</p><p>Adora smiled and pecked Catra on the lips “good. Well I’m glad you’re up now because we have a tour of the castle and the lands today so let’s get ready”</p><p>Catra groaned “I miss when you were worried about my sleep,” she said rolling her eyes and going back to her clothes. </p><p>Adora laughed and headed to the bathroom to wash up hoping she made the right decision by not taking Catra and her friends away right now. </p><p>Adora shook her head, this was the right decision. And it’s not like Darla is going to float away. </p><p>They’ll be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry it's been a minute I was busy and I also lost my outline for this story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as always I love your comments! I love little moments between Adora and Catra. Get ready for some action in the next chapter. Happy belated Catra's birthday(loml) and happy early Thanksgiving (Americans lol, also only for the food we don't stan the pilgrims/colonizers). I plan on possibly uploading two other stories that are separate from this story so keep and eye out :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>